ILYSB
by Argent-09
Summary: From the moment I heard his name, I know it'd stick around. Just as to how I was stuck in the tar, Walter O'Brien have been in my mind ever since. The man saved my life and make me feel, something. But why does he have to make my heart hurt so bad? [Post 02x10: This is the Pits]


_Inspired by LANY's ILYSB_

There are people who doesn't believe in love at first sight; me included. Well, considering how pessimistic I was to any kind of affection, it's no surprise. It irks me even more; when people tries to convince me that a second is all it takes to feel something for someone. But what happened to me was different.

"Is everything alright?"

The man sitting across the table quizzed, cutting my thoughts short. When he arrived here for our 6th date, I couldn't tear my gaze from his face. I still recall our 1st date; where he pre-ordered our meals – from appetizer to dessert. But it's different tonight… We're at my apartment and I've prepared all the meals; according to his liking.

After 4 hours preparing it all, I'm enjoying my time just staring at him right now. Just appreciating his presence in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm good." I blurted, before releasing a soft chuckle. "I just, I'm happy to see you, again… Finally."

Walter and I may have stayed in touch, after his heroic act of getting me out of the tar pit. But so far, we haven't been progressing. We're still going on dates, but it wasn't Walter who initiated it. It was always me, since he is constantly occupied with his work.

Judging by the way he saved me that night, I take his word for it – whenever he's unavailable. The accident that landed me deep in the La Brea Tar Pits happened out of nowhere.

 _Just like how Walter O'Brien came out of the blue._

The same with my feelings for him… The happiness when I see his face, it's nothing alike to what I felt before. It's different, it's real and, it's love – _I'm sure of it_.

"Well, Marie, it's nice to see you too."

* * *

My hands slide up Walter's chest, to cup his face then hold it to mine. With our lips pressed to each other's, I let his tongue swirl against my own as his hands rest at my ass. A moan escapes my lips once he gives it a firm squeeze. Titling my head back, I give Walter the liberty to place kisses on my neck. Meanwhile, I strip myself from my lace-up bodycon dress; lifting myself from straddling him to pull it off completely.

Leaning back forward, I plant my lips on his once again. My body is shivering of excitement; as Walter's hands rest on my thighs. So close yet so far from where I want it to be. I pull away slightly, but my mouth remains mere inches from his.

"Walter?" I muttered, noticing his lack of movement – _and excitement._ "Is something wrong?"

My hands stop fumbling with his zipper, and I take second to look into his dark brown orbs. Walter flick his eyes up to bore into mine but I can't figure it out. I'm looking right at him but I can feel that he's distant. His mind is elsewhere; as our kiss in the kitchen has gotten heated quickly.

"Walt…" Placing a hand to the side of his face, I encourage him to say something. "What is it?"

"This is, it's a mistake."

Sliding off him, I bit my bottom lip – dejectedly. _I should have known_ … Whenever I come around his workplace, I found them together often. As a matter of fact, he does look at her distinctively too. As my friend would say, it's similar to how my eyes beamed each time my sight sets on Walter.

I thought that I'd be wrong. You know, like, I was just being paranoid that Walter is into a woman – that's with another man. _But apparently not_ … My instincts have been accurate all along, and this is one time that I hate being right.

"Marie," He finally turns to face me, as I hug my knees to my chest. "It's my mistake. I should have told you,"

"That you're in love with Paige? I think I got that already."

I may only be wearing my bra and panties right now, but what I'm more ashamed of is to think that I might have a chance. I, Marie Coleman, just a normal 28-year-old with an IQ of 124 thought I could make Walter feel the same way as I do. But I failed – at least now I know what it feels like to be heartbroken.

 _My heart hurts so bad._

"No. I mean, yes." He jabbered, reaching for my hands. "But, that was before I know you."

"What?"

While I was quick to respond, the voice that came out was a croak. I was caught off guard to hear what Walter just said. Instead of facing down to hide my face from him, I finally look up at him. I don't know what else he's going to say; but I'm intrigued.

"I, I know that, I'm a lot of work to everyone. I only speak facts; I excel in interacting with humans disastrously, I have a low EQ and, I'm still confused why would you still want to be with me."

I stare back at him, in disbelief. For the past 2 months, I might have had to bear with Walter's quirkiness. All his chattering of science and flowers; I listen to it all. What's more, I notice how he tried to avoid me after our tragic 1st date but I stay persistent and curious.

Ever since that night, I can't forget how dauntless and crazy it was for Walter to risk his life for a stranger. Just when I thought I had my final breath, I woke up and was rushed to the hospital. I had no idea if Walter made it out; until his friends informed me of his survival. The mental image of him outside my car and yelling my name; it made me feel something.

"Because I love you." Revealing my truth, it's Walter turn to be in shock. "You, saved me without even knowing that I've thought of a million ways to kill myself. I've always feel like a burden, to everyone, but when death came for me, I, I didn't want to die."

I wipe the tears away as soon as it trickled down my cheeks. For so long, I've felt unwanted but when Walter was determined to save me at all cost… _Everything changed_.

"And I know, you're scared that you'd hurt me, or that I'll leave you eventually but if you walk out on me right now… I'll probably hate you, a little."

To voice out what I've been keeping to myself for months now, I feel relieved. Nevertheless, Walter no longer have to wonder why I put up with him. He can go if he wants to, and I'll do my best to stay away. I'd keep myself busy with whatever it is, just so I could numb the pain of a broken heart.

"Marie."

Before I could say more, Walter lean towards me and crush his lips on mine. His hand swiftly slips around my waist to pull me closer. I straighten my legs, before settling on his lap with my hands interlocked at the back of his neck. This time, I could feel Walter's desire as he kisses me forcefully. My knees rest on the side of his hips, with Walter eagerly taking off his pants – an unfinished task on my behalf.

"Walt…" I murmured against his mouth. "Please."

Thankfully, he didn't say a word. Instead he thrusts his cock into me, leaving me to moan as I rest my head on his shoulder. Giving me a second to adjust to his size, I then whisper in his ear for him to move. Walter then starts pounding into me, harder after each thrust.

I press my lips to his again, muffling all the moaning I'm making. My entire body is trembling as Walter's hands wrap around my waist and lift himself from the couch, ending the rhythm he formed.

"You feel incredible."

A smile creeps onto my face as he presses me against the wall. We're both panting heavily, before I take a peek downwards as to how he still has me filled up. Nodding vaguely for him to move, Walter lean forward to capture my lips. His left hand carrying my weight while the other resting against the wall.

"Walt, I'm close…" I cried out, as I feel my walls clenching. "Oh god!"

My head rests against the wall, as soon as I came and let out a cry. Walter begins to move faster, knowing his release is coming soon after. With each thrust, I could feel his cock plunging deeper. My hands squeeze on his shoulders, waiting and watching as he slams into me over and over again. Seeing how he's close, I stroke the side of his face.

"Inside me, just do it."

"Uh-huh."

The next second I know; I feel his cum filling me up as Walter grunted and have both hands to carry me. Unwrapping my legs from his waist, Walter finally pull out of me and I'm back on my feet. While both of us are still recovering from our laboured breathing, I lean against the wall with head titling up. To be honest, I'm still trying to process what just happened.

As my eyes are seeing white, I feel his warm breath against my neck. I could only whimper, my mind teasing a round two which I'm not even sure if I'm ready for.

"Walt…" I uttered. "What now?"

"I'll figure out how to love you back."

I shake my head, with a smile. My hands then reach for the back of Walter's neck, as he nuzzles his head in mine. I know that getting myself involve with Walter is going to be hard. But for the man that risked his life for mine and made me realize that love exists, this is worth it.

Whatever it takes to make him realize the same, I'll do it.

Because Walter O'Brien; I love you so bad.


End file.
